I Wish I Noticed
by JessiePie6
Summary: Everything that has happened to her caused her to send a long text message to the one she misses. The question is does he come back or maybe he never left. (pov)
1. Chapter 1

**So i decided to take a little brake from my other stories because i had this stuck in my mind.**

**This one will probably only be a few chapters. **

**So its Dani's point of view of events that have happened the past yearish and takes place a month or so after season 2 ends. (i plan on a Nico point of view for the next chapter i just need to type it up)  
**

**Let me know what you think and Thanks for reading**

* * *

It's been about two months since I last saw him. He left without warning and I guess I should have listened to Pittman when he said Nico would leave without saying good bye. To tell you the truth I wish he at least said good bye. After he left everything about my life changed.

I never got far with Matt. The night I kissed him he went off somewhere. He didn't explain much, but he did say that Noelle was pregnant. That was when I knew I made a mistake. That mistake cost me a friend. Only if he knew now. Once Matt found out it was a false positive he came back. It was tempting to take him back but I told him to stay with her. I figured he would be happier and I didn't blame him for leaving me because it was a possibility of a kid. But when he came crawling back I was slightly disgusted. I made peace with the fact the day after he told me. I haven't talked to him since. As a matter of fact I have not been at the training facility since.

Once I figured Nico had left I sent him one last text message. In hopes he would at least read it. It was a nice long text explaining how I felt. It said:

Hey Nico, I'm guessing you left already because I have not gotten any early morning wake up knocks (Ha, see what I did there.) or any visitors in my car. So part of me even wonders if you will get this long text, but in case you do I feel like I should say this and it might sound brutal, at first.

*new message*

The day you told me you needed a reason to stay, it had me baffled and I guess it didn't dawn on me that the reason you wanted was ME. (If not, then this is going to get embarrassing for me) If the team was not the reason and you said that you're not sure what's left for you here. You wanted that reason. I wished I noticed it, but I guess it's too late for that. What I wanted to tell you was

*new message*

You had no right to put that pressure on me. It only added to worse week, knowing that I was going to lose a friend that kept me on my toes. It made remember the night we kissed and I don't know why I didn't put two and two together. You saying you wanted to kiss me and saying I needed to. I feel kind of dumb not putting it together the night you told me you were thinking about leaving. The only reason I avoided you was because

*new message*

Of the attraction we had and how I felt. That kiss had my feelings all over the place. I avoided a friend that I felt things for because I was scared. I was scared to go any further because you were a good friend and knowing me, I would somehow screw up and would lose you. Well I guess it took time to realize what I lost. (Although a week or so is not that long) Well I hope you enjoy Dallas and if I don't see you at the kick of meeting in a month or so, I will know

*new message*

You left for good. Time has never been on my side. Anyways sorry for realizing to late. ~Dani P.S. next time at least say good bye

I guess I waited for a response that I knew I would never get. I was slightly wrong. Over the month I would look at my phone and to be honest every time my phone went off I was hoping it was him.

Over the month Lindsay grew quieter, but her grades were great and we spent more time together. But when I would bring up Ray Jay she would just simply say, not now.

TK has been TK. But a good change was he showed up to all but one of his appointments and he gave the excuse he slept in late, yeah no. At one point I recall him questioning what happened to Nico and I told him that I didn't want to talk about it. He was understanding, he also said sorry. He explained to me one day he and Matt were playing mini golf and he accidently told Matt if there was anyone I was seeing in the building it would be Nico. He then went to explain that apparently something was bound to happen between me and Nico because all the time TK has been with the team he never saw Nico be that protective of an asset. Part of me was not shocked, but only if I saw the signs before. A major sign was the Night TK got shot. The surprise that was on his face when he saw Matt coming down the stairs. That explains why I didn't see him on the weeks off. I can't believe I missed that until now.

I think that was the night when his feelings truly showed. I didn't put it together then, but I probably should have. I know about when I was on a trial run for the hawks when Nico followed me and TK to the cemetery and I understood why, he wanted to know if I was legit. I caught a glimpse of him when we were leaving. That might have been when his interests peaked.

From my understandings he didn't care for Ms. Pittman much by then and I was not dating any one constantly so maybe he thought. It would explain a lot those first few months I was working there. We would both sort of flirt and it didn't stop when I was dating Matt and I could swear that he pops out on me on purpose. I kind of miss being scared. If I had thought about it then and all those times it happened you would think I would have seen the signs earlier that we were playing the game.

Now I realize that's why he didn't bug me in the middle of the night when I was dating Matt. I really did hurt him and I hurt him again after the kiss we shared when I avoided him. It was probably the last thing I should have done. In his own way I guess I did know him. I was the only person he would let scratch the walls he built. I was the only person he would slip around.

I haven't denied that I did not like the kiss, as a matter of fact it was fantastic but I am glade that we did not go any further then up the stairs. I'm not sure what I would have done the next day. I would have probably been angry at him. Then I would have lost a friend and then I would have felt bad that I lost that friend.

I'm kind of lost without him because any time I try to get him out of my head he just keeps popping up when I make progress. I would wake up in the middle of the night swearing that I heard knocking. But every time I checked the door no one was there. Although recently when I did check I could have sworn someone was there because I saw head lights at one point and saw a car drive off. I guess progress was never meant for me because my mind is not letting me get past him.

I don't know why I am thinking of all of this right now. I'm just drinking coffee in my kitchen two hours before I am supposed to go to the training facility for the meeting.

* * *

**So what you think?**

**I think i just realize something. what if Nico's marriage was to the country and the divorce was something that caused him to leave the seals. It kind of makes sense. sorry just some babbling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was originally written out way shorter and different, let's just say Nico's mind talks more than he does. But I like what I did and plus it gave me a reason to re-watch the episodes before the show starts up again. Now the next chapter will cover something from the promo ( the one with actual footage of the season) in my own opinion. So I am pretty sure this is now AU along with 2 of my other stories. (Still hope not)**

**SIDE NOTE: I have this theory about Dani and Nico when the season comes back. From what I have heard Nico has been MIA for 6 months and we will see a side of those two that we have not seen before. I tend to think it will be a pissed off Dani and a Pissed off Nico, at each other and collides into a "friends with benefits" thing. Which honestly I really hope I am wrong on that. I am not going to try anything with that right now only because I have no clue how to write that. It's either that or they are going to be majorly pissed off at each other.**

**ANOTHER SIDE NOTE: I am trying to figure out when Nico meet Dani's mother because it is implied in pokerface that he did.**

**SO here's the chapter have fun!**

* * *

It's been a month and two weeks since I last saw her. I know I failed her, although you ask her she would probably say the opposite. But I feel like I did, I should have had better control of Juliette. I feel responsible for the doctor's son going off with her.

When I last saw her she had kissed Matt and that was when I realized I needed to leave because it would hurt me to see her with him. I was about to leave when I got a text from her, it was a very long text, she has always been one for words. There were so many times I wanted to text her back, but I had another idea.

I never did leave for Dallas, although there were times I wanted to go because I was not sure of the whole Matt situation but I guess some rumors are helpful. Who would have figure I would have left town because of a women, me out of all people. I still cared for her that is why I didn't leave after she sent the text.

I think it took her the right amount of time for her to realize everything, though if I got the message five minutes later I would have already been on a plane that would have been flying. If I didn't get the text until then I would have probably still turned around but I know I would have second guess myself.

The text I got from her was convincing she was right I did put too much pressure on her, she was my friend I shouldn't have. I do miss sneaking up on her, but to be honest she didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. I wish she knew even if I don't respond to the text that I would still read it.

Today I find myself rethinking everything that has happened in the past two years. I find myself trying to figure out if she felt the same way.

The first day I meet her I was skeptical about her. She was all of a sudden recommended to help our star player and at that point the coach would have tried anything so they could win games. I slightly knew that she had a one night stand with Matt. He was just as bad as the players were. So you could see why I was wondering if she was who she said, it was kind of sketchy at that moment. By the time she got through to TK in the first two weeks, she earned my respect. She even went to Atlantic City, with a chance of losing her kids by trusting a guy who she just basically meet by going on my word and how she even got into that back room is a mystery to me. She may or may not know that I saw her at the grave yard but that was when I knew that she would be a good asset that would not cause many problems. It probably helped that I saw her stand up to coach, not once but twice in the same week. She helps fix what I can't that's why we make a good team.

I then slowly let her in. I let her know that I use to work for the seals because she was curious were I learned what I do. I told her because she suggested letting TK get what he wanted. I guess each time I let her in she became more and more curious about me. Then I "broke" into her car and from that she concluded that I did some illegal stuff, although it is my fault from not answering if I was a magician or a killer but it was fun to make her think that I make people disappear. That is when I think something between us clicked. I told her I was from Pittsburg because she impressed me with what she did.

Then when she decided to chuck her problems out the window into a garden bed, but she did have a rough week, me slightly suggesting that her mom was selling insider information didn't help. I showed her I was capable of apologizing when I am wrong.

Then pointing out the squinting, the squinting was hilarious when she didn't realize and I didn't pick it up until the meeting where Laura walked in, but it was fun to point out the squinting. The stubborn lady that Dani is, she didn't give up the fight that she didn't squint and the client I suggested to her. Maybe something in her head clicked for a second when I told her I was concerned for her safety that neither of us noticed at the time. Then a few hours later one of my guys arrested her kids for selling merchandise on Hawks property. I don't even think her kids realized who I was but the guy who occasionally shows up at their house in the middle of the night. Know that I am thinking about it, it could mean a few things if they didn't know that I brought clients bye at that time. But the one thing that I hope they did realize when I spoke to them was that lies are messy and they are teenagers so it probably went in one ear then out the other. Also joking with her that I would have to kill her if I told her how I found this stuff out, when I think about it that week probably was when the real tension started and the flirting. For what she did for a friends son I let her know she was a great mom and that I didn't have one quite like her and also that I was a kid at one point.

Then the damn wags, sometimes I swear those wags are more of a pain in the ass then the players. When I asked her for advice to help Juliette, just from what Dani suggested helped a lot. But it did hurt when Juliette knew I was alone that for me, helped set my feelings in motion especially when she said I was starting to sound like a therapist. Then JD, JD walked into her life and if she met him a year or two later she might have actually gone with him. JD for some strange reason thought I was a stalker but at least Dani knows I am a Nico, whatever that means. It is so fun to make her uncomfortable. Once JD was out Matt walked right back in. To be honest it hurt when I saw her back with Matt, I didn't understand why at the time. I avoided her because I was not sure what to make of it, but I think I was right when everyone returned for the season, that she missed me sneaking up on her.

Then TK with the nun chucks, really did he think that would stop anything. I am still trying to figure out how many times Marshall visited Dani. I don't think Marshall realized that Matt and Dani were together because he brought up something to me saying that he visited her and she was expecting a friend. I think he was implying that it was me, of course I said I don't know what you're talking about. He probably thought that I was playing dumb because he just shook his head and said right. She was right that everyone's ass was on the line when it came to Pittman but I really hope that she knows that punching a shark in the nose won't make the shark go bye bye. It's good to know that she thought Marshall was not a normal person. I have to admit it was fun just to make her come out side so we could talk. Although a determined Santino is an interesting site, it always has been. Then I got fired but that didn't matter.

Then Hank walked in as the new GM. I don't jump to conclusions when I first meet people but he was a total jack ass, I am glad I got his car towed. And so then started hazing, I wonder what Dani would have thought if she knew I handcuffed razor and TK together on the practice field. She would probably not believe that I had a sense of humor. Then Vera pointed out the obvious that I was trying to avoid. Why did I compare Dani to Onyx? Once coach said that Matt was single I thought maybe.

Then the whole TK issue came up and Dani noticed the signs. Once she realized I noticed something was wrong and I listened to her, I always have. You would figure they would listen to the expert but that would be too easy. I sort of lied for her when Matt asked if she knew, of course she knew the details but I did not want Matt to go ballistic on her and in a sense I did already tell her. The look that she gave me when I left Matts office, maybe she knew that I did just lie for her, that I went against my own codes and to top off the day I find out that I had a breach in security.

But that was what set everything in motion. Once they said that Dani was bugged too, it sent everything flying. I was hoping that she would realize that I did not call her an asset for the Hawks before she kicked me out of her office the first time, but she was right the team has compromised her in so many ways. I didn't want to go at all but if I didn't she probably would have tried to hurt me just in spite of the bugs and of course it all lead back to my good friend Marshall. I wanted to tell her otherwise but I couldn't, I didn't let her throw me out of her office again. I left her alone once when she was crying and it hurt me for doing that. I wanted her to know I was there for her and I meant every single word I said. She leaned in for a kiss. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. I had thought about it too, see we were both on the same page but it wouldn't have ended any better. I looked back at her because I was considering to go back there and do what we both wanted, it hurt me just to leave her there worried. I know she only leaned in because she heard the words that she wanted to.

Then she was all of joy when I told her Marshall was due back in the morning. Part of me would not be shocked if she did wait on the tar mat all night. The stubborn person that she is. She insisted that she came with me to search for Marshall. That was the night that we both snapped on each other and honestly I am shocked that nothing happened between us. I also had let her know why I stuck with Marshall for so long. When I got the tapes and brought them over to her house I did not expect It to go as far as it did. She lost her fish and I lost my friend it started out as a simple hug then I told her that she knew me, which is true or at least mostly. We both hesitated on the kiss twice because our minds were thinking if it was a good idea, our minds were stronger than what we wanted but then what we wanted came over us. She dragged me up the stairs and I was willing to let her. If we hadn't gotten stopped our whole relationship that we have as friends would have been majorly compromised. There would have been a million of things that we could have done to straighten it out but we never did get far, it was probably better that way because we had turned into good friends over the time I knew her.

When she avoided me I respected the boundaries that she set up because I knew she had no clue what to make of us. But it did hurt when she wanted to back seat it. I guess she was scared that she could not control herself if she was next to me in a car, which makes no sense to me.

When she sent me the text she said that she would have been the one to screw up the relationship, funny I always thought it would have been me. Even if I did take that job she would have never lost me and so what if it takes time to realize that crap the point is she did. I never planned on saying good bye because I was never going to leave for good. I did plan on responding to her text, but it would be a little later then what she would want.

I do admit I was flirting with her but so was she, even when she was in a relationship with Matt. But I guess it just registered in both of our minds as friends with tension. I had thought the feeling would just go away but I was wrong. It only grew when I saw that she needed help or even when she was standing up to Coach, Matt or Pittman. The one thing I think she noticed was I would take anything she said into consideration and I knew she was never wrong. That was why I helped her when it came to TK using.

I have been in the training facility every now and then but I made sure that I did not run into anyone that talked to Dani. I had my own agenda and message I needed to send her. First I wanted her to know that there was still a possibility that I was still around. So I showed up to her house in the middle of the night and knocked. But that was never the plan I just wanted to talk to her but I never came to terms with myself. I was originally planning on sending her a text when I got hers, but I couldn't. So then I wanted to send her one the day before the meeting but that didn't happen so I knew it had to happen today.

Now I find myself sitting in my car trying to find out all the possibilities of what can happen when I send her a text.

* * *

**So I plan on wrapping this one up in a few more chapters and 2 months later should be updated tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's another update of my lost bet. This chapter switches from Dani's pov to Nico's Pov and then to the 3**__**rd**__** person perspective. **_

_**Oh how much I was wrong with Nico's text it sucks to know that. I guess it's my fault having everything written out for about a month and just being lazy typing it up.**_

* * *

~d

_Do I want to go in, am I ready to do this if he is not there. _This was all I could think of before I went into the building. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the fact that he left. I was definitely not sure if I could handle it. There were so many times I was sure he left. It took a lot but I finally walked into the building knowing that if he was there then I was not alone but if he was not it might be the first time I truly felt loneliness.

I was walking the halls going to the conference room when I heard my phone go off I had just gotten past the stairs behind the mural when I stopped in the hallway. I took out my phone and noticed that the message was from Nico.

* * *

~n

By the time I decided to go inside my mind was made up, I would make sure everything was up to par with security then I would wait. I didn't know how long I would have to wait but I knew I could. I would send the response once I saw her.

I saw her walking down the hallway and I decided to send the text. The text was sent when I was on the stairs behind the mural.

* * *

~3rd

Dani was walking in the hallway when she got a text. The text was surprising to her because even though she hoped for a text she never thought that she would get one. She stopped in front of the mural to read it. She was facing away from the stairs.

Dani I did get your long text when you sent it. It probably took too long to read it that is why I am replying now. (It's a joke. Yes I just tried to do one while texting) anyways you sent that text at the right time. It literally got to me right before I was about to board a plane. I have always taken you seriously and listened to you. I guess I didn't think it through by implying I wanted that reason. I'm sorry I put that pressure on you. That was never my intention because you are my friend and you ALWAYS will be, even if this whole thing doesn't work out. I think we are the type of people that could recover from anything even if it is from each other. But I know that would never happen. It's up to you what you want to do. You already know where I stand. ~Nico P.S I miss sneaking up on you.

She was concentrated on the text she just received that she didn't notice someone coming around the corner.

"That seems interesting, what are you reading."

She turned around slightly but she was still looking down at her phone "just a text from Nico." She still did not notice who was standing in front of her.

"Oh so it has to be one interesting text if you haven't looked up from your phone."

"Yup" she finally decided to look up from her phone and continued talking. "I actually thought that I would not get…" she stared blankly for a moment and you could see rage cross her face for a second then she decided to punch him in the arm. "You… you are such an… an Nico"

"So I've been told."

She then started to squint at him "did you have this planned?"

Nico was trying to avoid the answer "Good to know the squinting doctor is back."

She ignored that and they started to walk towards the conference room. "You know most people would call you an ass for waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Sorry about that, I had the intention to talk to you but"

She interrupted him before he could finish "You don't have to explain. I understand. So any idea what to expect in this meeting?"

"TK and probably just what to expect at the start of the season."

She sarcastically put up two thumbs up and said "Good to know…do I have to go in?" they both stopped in front of the door

"We both have to."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not saying everything?"

Nico opened the door for Dani so she could go in first then he would follow. "Because you are right." He looked to find the new owner and he apologized for both of them being late a few minutes. "Sorry for being late we had to discuss TK."

Then all every one could hear was a mumbled sound coming from Matt. "Yeah right, this thing is only about you two."

Dani and Nico shot Matt a look that told him to shut up. It got Dani curious on what he meant and it just confirmed Nico's suspicions and then he knew that he would have an angry Dani on his hands.

The owner spoke up and said "Matt is right this meeting has to do with Mr. Careles and Doctor Santino." The owner shot Matt a look. "I would have not liked to put it that way but-" he was interrupted by Nico.

"Save it, we will be out of here once one of you can tell Dani what's going on and if you're lucky I will make sure she doesn't attack you."

Dani thought_ if he just said that then this has to be bad_.

"you're both fired." The owner said without an hesitation.

Dani was not sure what to say so the only thing she did say was "What?!"

"We have not seen you around the past two months."

"Six weeks of that nothing was going on and I still saw TK and the regular players in those two months but its pointless arguing this isn't."

"Yes the decision was made a little over a week ago by all the staff and-"

Once again Nico interrupted him. "The real reason"

"What?"

"Tell us the real reason."

"That is the real reason."

"No it's not. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't know what was going on in this building before it happened. I want to hear the real reason, from you."

The owner said it like it was nothing but it would make Dani go ballistic. "We are cutting any ties from the previous owners.

"No just from Marshal Pittmen."

"Yes just from Marshal. Any ties that did not involve the team directly. Let's just say we want nothing associated with him."

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1 _Nico was waiting for Dani blow.

"Oh so that's it. I guess it could be worse like getting fired for only talking to a person once… wait a second that's just what happened. Yeah your doomed if you step on the practice field or even the stadium turf. Those players are going to find a way to get you back. You just got rid of their safety and quarter back." She tried to take a few steps forward but Nico stopped her and grabbed her arm then he started to make her move but not before she said one last thing. "And if I wasn't getting dragged away you would be crying in about ten seconds."

They got out to the parking lot and that was when Nico spoke. "I see your football terminology has gotten better. But why Safety?" he then let go of her arm.

"You have everyone covered and you should have let me hit him at least once."

He played it over in his mind so he could see the outcome of her hitting the new owner. "As tempting as it was I don't like the idea of bailing you out of jail."

"Thank you. I guess the only question left is what do we do now?"

* * *

_**Alright this one will get one or two more chapters then it is done and I have a good idea for those two so thanks for reading and the other updates should be up soon.**_


End file.
